Sensible Heat
by Amethyst Amore
Summary: When a friend is in need of advice, how much of their story are you willing to listen to? Sequel to "Latent Heat." Lavi/Lenalee and Kanda/Allen.


**...This whole story just came to me after a rather embarrassing discussion between a few of my friends regarding a certain topic. I thank them for sulleying my virgin ears. **

**The sequel to "Latent Heat," is here and just in time for Valentine's Day! I may just add a part two with some... ahem, more sensual scenes. (I was blushing enough writing this one out, so who knows.) Hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

Love was in the air. It was plastered all over the walls of the Dark Order, hanging from the ceilings, lurking in the food, even hidden in the showers. Everywhere Allen turned, he saw nothing but cheesy paper hearts with names of several scientists, finders and exorcists tapped to the halls. There were cupid cutout dangling, and some of them were so low that even _Allen_ had to duck out of their way. Jerry's cooking, delicious as it was, was now a source of several chocking incidents for those who accidentally swallowed tiny heart shaped candies hidden in their meals. And the showers… he was ready to skin Komui alive for rigging the showers to sing love songs while the water was running. The pink bubbles in the baths were slightly more tolerable, save for the fact that one smelled heavily of roses after washing.

Valentines Day was near. Two days, if he had counted right. Usually, such events never really held any significance to Allen. It was pretty much a couple's holiday, in his mind… but this year, he happened to have a date of sorts and was wondering what he should get for said date when Kanda would sooner jump off a cliff then celebrate a holiday. Let alone a holiday dedicated to _love_. The white haired boy's brow twitched as he took notice of his other major problem sitting directly across from him, eyes glaring at the exorcist as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Walker. Can you at least keep your mouth closed while you're chewing? It's impolite for others to watch you eat like a savage."

Allen simply glared over at Link with all the spite he could muster, not pausing in his meal and refusing to head his words. This man was making it extremely difficult to conger up any plans with his crush and it was grating his nerves fast. He continued to scowl over at the designated Central "lap dog" (as Kanda so adequately named him) until he heard a familiar pair of red heels clicking across the floor to their table. He gulped down his eggs and beamed up. "Lenalee! Good morning!"

The older girl smiled tiredly over at her friend, taking a seat beside him and murmuring her own good morning before staring back at her oatmeal with a heavy sigh. Allen raised a brow and stopped eating for a moment as he took in Lenalee's slouch and downtrodden eyes. It didn't take a genius to realize something was up, and as the Chinese exorcist poked disinterestedly at her meal, Allen had to wonder what exactly caused her to get to this low point. Ignoring the looks Link was sending them, Allen put his fork down and leaned sideways to catch Lenalee's eye.

"Hey… What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Allen," she answered, still picking at her food, but not eating it. "I'm just really tired."

"Well, I can see that," Allen tried to smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But is there something else bothering you?"

Lenalee shook her head, short black locks swaying slightly. "It's nothing really important. I'm just… I just have to figure it out on my own."

"Walker."

Allen's smile fell once more as the presence of the ever-looming Howard Link made itself known once more. The blond was scribbling something down in his notebook, not at all bothered by the withering look Allen was sending him. "The Inspector has inquired about your recent late night wanderings during the past couple of months. He's curious to know why you insist on evading my supervision while maintaining your innocence?"

Both Allen and Lenalee tensed at his words, and Link proceeded to jot down more notes upon their behavior.

"I-I just like to spend some time alone," Allen sputtered in agitation. "Is that a crime to want some privacy?"

"You get 20 minutes of it in the shower, at least. And I don't follow you when you need to use the restrooms."

"But you stand outside the door and _listen_ to me… It's rather disturbing."

Link shrugged. "It's my duty to observe you to the best of my ability. Until Central says otherwise."

Allen chose to brush off Link for now, concentrating back to Lenalee as she stared down at her bowl, hair hiding her face as she stirred more rapidly at the contents within her dish. The boy was at a loss of how to help her, so he tried for a change of subject.

"Valentine's Day is coming up soon," His lips quirked up playfully. "Speaking of that, how are things going?"

Lenalee's hand paused in its motion. "How's what going, Allen?"

"You know…" Allen lowered his voice. "With your boyfriend?"

He caught a glimpse of Link's startled expression, but quickly glanced back as Lenalee's hand dropped the spoon all together. The girl sighed and pushed her bowl aside and rested her head on her arms.

"It's fine, Allen. We're both fine."

Allen frowned a bit. "Lenalee… Has something happened between you and… him?"

Lenalee didn't look up, but she sounded hesitant at Allen's tone. "What do you mean, Allen?"

"I mean has he done something to hurt you? Did you guys break up or something?" Already, Allen's mind was taking a turn for the worst. Regardless of the apprentice bookman being his best friend, Lenalee was also his friend and if Lavi was responsible for making her this upset… Well, he was fairly sure Kanda would be on board with hunting him down and beating him to a pulp.

Lenalee sat up quickly and shook her head, looking slightly nervous. "No, it's not like that at all! Nothing like what you're thinking anyway… He's been really great!"

Allen blinked. "Then what on earth is the matter?"

"I… we…" Lenalee's face grew red and she turned away hanging her head. "It's just something we have to work out ourselves."

Link seemed to have placed the notebook down, pretending to be uninvolved with the conversation, but Allen saw him leaning over slightly to hear everything they were saying. Allen tilted his head.

"I don't understand. What exactly happened between you two?"

Lenalee glanced around before motioning Allen closer. Still puzzled, Allen complied and listened in as she whispered in his ear. "It's difficult for us to… get any satisfaction… from each other."

The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry?"

Lenalee bit her lip and tried again, her face still red. "I'm having difficulties… performing."

Allen shook his head. "Come again?"

"That's just it!" She hissed quietly, sounding frustrated. "I _can't_."

"Lenalee what-"

"I can't get off when we're being intimate!" snapped the Chinese girl just loud enough for not only Allen to hear, but his temporary shadow as well. Allen's face turned a whole new shade of red and Link promptly excused himself from the table, coughing and sweating in an unusual fashion.

Lenalee's mouth fell open in shock and she covered her face in her hands. "Oh my God!"

"Oh my God…" Allen concurred still looking flustered and staring at his friend with a mixture of bewilderment and embarrassment.

"Allen, I'm so sorry! Just… Just forget about this, ok?"

"I-uh... No it's-," He happily wanted to forget that little confession, turn back the time so that he never asked to begin with. On the other hand… "That sounds like a huge problem."

Lenalee huffed and shook her head. "It's not even La-" She stopped herself and glanced around. "We should probably talk about this somewhere else…"

"Agreed," Allen nodded, also searching for signs of the demonic older sibling and his weapons of mayhem. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine's closer."

The Chinese girl stood up and gestured for Allen to follow her. When they were safe inside her room, Lenalee flopped onto her bed and Allen walked over to sit on the floor beside it, leaning his head back. "You were saying?"

"As I was saying, it's not Lavi's fault. He's a great lover. He's gentle, considerate… He knows what he's doing, but-"

"But you can't get any pleasure from it?" Allen really couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her. He really couldn't. However, he _did_ ask, and now he had to help. How, he wasn't quite sure. But he did, in a way, understand what she was talking about. "It's fine, Lenalee. I mean, the first few times are rather… awkward, but you eventually get it right. I mean Kanda and I had our issues when we first got together. But um… practice makes perfect."

"But," Lenalee frowned and slid down to sit beside the younger boy. "It wasn't awkward the first time… not really. It was…" She sighed and smiled slightly at the memory. "It was perfect."

Allen just smiled wryly. "Then you're extremely lucky… Most people say their first times aren't as wonderful."

His certainly wasn't. Yes, Kanda had actually been a careful, a surprisingly patient lover (somewhat), but it still wasn't a gratifying experience. It took them a few tries to get it right. Granted sex was different between men and women, and men with men. Still, growing up around Cross and jumping from brothel to brothel had taught him a thing or two about such encounters… Despite popular myth, Cross didn't _always_ get it right, after all.

"Lenalee," Allen once more placed a comforting hand on her arm and offered a small smile. "Don't worry so much about it. I'm sure you're just nervous. And sometimes you just can't get the job done one way. You have to try… other techniques."

"I just feel so bad… Lavi thinks he's the one to blame, but it isn't him at all! It's me!" Lenalee pouted. "I really love him, Allen. I trust him."

"Well, I have to ask since it pertains to the subject… Do you think he's attractive?"

"Of course!" Lenalee laughed. "Who wouldn't? I always stare at him and think about how lucky I am to be with someone like him. Looks aside, his personality and his wit are incredibly compatible with mine, in a way."

Allen sighed. "Well at least you two have all those checked out… Kanda and I will never be able to work out our differences."

"But opposites can attract," Lenalee smirked lightly. "An speaking of you two, what are you guys going to do for Valentine's Day?"

Now it was the parasitic user's turn to huff. "Well, nothing as long as Link keeps following me."

Lenalee gave him a sympathetic pat on the head. "I can start talking about girl trouble in front of him, if you want. That seemed to scare him away."

At this, the two burst into laughter. The look on Link's face had indeed been priceless, but Allen quickly regained his senses and shook his head. "While I appreciate your help, I doubt that would keep him away for long. Lord knows we've had several close calls already!"

"Oh I know! He almost caught you that one time in the hallway-" Lenalee froze, eyes wide.

Allen whipped his head around. "W-what?"

"Nothing!" The girl began to play with the edges of her skirt out of habit, fingers twitching nervously. "Anyway, it was an accident!"

"Lenalee, what do you mea-" And then it hit him, blush reflex kicking it up full gear as he gasped at his friend. "You…You _saw_?!"

"I didn't mean to!" The girl pleaded, waving her hands in front of her defensively. "I was just taking a walk and I…. Well you and Kanda were-"

"Ok, ok! I get it!" Allen buried his face into his hands, mortified. "Oh God! Who else might have seen us in the middle of-"

"Lavi…"

Allen once more jumped and gawked at Lenalee in horror. "WHAT?!"

"Again! It was an accident! He told me so after we bumped into each other… Apparently he knew I saw as well."

"Hold up a moment," Allen fixed a serious gaze on Lenalee, despite the insistent reddening of his cheeks. "You and Lavi saw us… together. And then you bumped into one another… That had to be bloody awkward."

"It-it was, trust me," Lenalee flushed deeply at the memory, hands still playing with her skirt. "But… it turned out to be just the push we needed. Give or take."

Once more, Allen's jaw dropped. "No… _No_. No _bloody_ way!"

"Allen…"

"Y-you mean, you two- That same night?!?"

"Allen please calm down," snapped Lenalee, looking slightly angry and ashamed. "It's… it's still embarrassing to think about. Not the part with Lavi, but before-"

"Well how do you think I feel right about now?" Allen drew his knees up and let his head fall into them. "Oh, God… I _still_ can't believe you ran into us like that. No wonder why you weren't so surprised when I told you Kanda and I are… involved"

"Allen," He felt a tentative touch to his shoulder. "I'm really very sorry. I just… I didn't want you to know about that. It was an accident, I promise. Please forgive me…"

Allen lifted his head a bit and felt his heart clench at the hint of tears gathering in Lenalee's eyes. He tried to give her a reassuring smile and sighed. "There's nothing to feel sorry about. I guess… I guess we should have found a room to hide in. Perhaps a closet."

Lenalee sniffed and wiped her eyes with a slight laugh. "I can't picture that going very well, to be honest."

"No it wouldn't. Kanda would kill me," Allen chuckled, but suddenly stopped and slapped a hand to forehead, eyes staring at the wall in a petrified manner. "Forget that. Kanda _is_ going to killme if he ever finds out you saw."

"He won't!" Lenalee shook him free from the terrifying fantasies of the samurai running him through with Mugen. "I would never tell him. I swear."

The boy managed to collect himself once more, before sighing. "Well… that's one problem solved. Two more to go."

Lenalee blinked beside him curiously. "Two?"

"You still have to find a way to be more… comfortable when you're alone with Lavi. And I have to try and figure out a way to _be_ alone with the jerk."

The girl giggled next to him, pink still dusted on her cheeks, but at least she was smiling again. "You and Kanda really are the most unlikely couple in the Order."

"Oh believe me," snorted Allen, settling his against Lenalee's shoulder as they laughed. "You have _no_ idea."

***

A few floors below, in the training halls of the Order, one Kanda Yuu was getting extremely impatient. First of all, it was getting close to his second most loathed holiday of the year (the first being Christmas). In his mind, Valentine's Day was a waste of precious time and energy, where instead of focusing on being productive and doing something useful, people were scuttling about like hormonal idiots trying to get themselves laid. And what made it even less tolerable was when Komui would take it upon himself to redecorate the entire Order especially for the occasion.

The way Kanda saw it, the whole point of going out of your way to show someone that you loved them for just one day was pointless. Love was something people needed to show frequently, not just on special occasions. And unlike most of the other sorry idiots he was surrounded by, Kanda didn't need Valentine's Day as an excuse to find a bed partner for the night. He was getting that satisfaction pretty regularly, aside from dodging the intruder who haunted Walker's footsteps.

Yes, this holiday was currently the bane of his very existence. The worst part of it all? This year, he actually had to celebrate the damn event. All because he happened to be seeing someone, and that someone was a sentimental idiot who was, without doubt, killing himself looking to get him the perfect gift. His honor demanded that he return the favor. Just this once, at least.

Training was one way of working off his frustration. He couldn't meditate, as he was far too worked up over this Valentine nonsense. That and there was another issue at hand. A very loud, very persistent, redheaded issue that wouldn't leave him the hell alone.

The Bookman apprentice was slumped against the wall, looking miserable, and barely managing to smile. It was pissing Kanda off. Yes, he hated hearing the idiot spout out nonsense and hollering "YUU!!!" up and down the corridors, but this sudden silence and moping around was even more disturbing. With a grunt, the Japanese teen tossed aside his practice sword and stomped over to punch Lavi upside the head.

"OW! Yuuuuuu!"

That did the trick. " Don't fucking call me that! And what the hell is your problem, you stupid rabbit?!"

Lavi blinked up at him still rubbing his head and looking slightly bemused. "What? Do I need a reason to visit my bestest buddy in the whole wide-"

"SHUT. The fuck. UP," Kanda brought a hand up to rub at his temple, somewhat relieved to hear Lavi speaking, though he's never dare voice that aloud. "And don't try and act like you're in here for the hell of it. You've done nothing but stare at the floor like a pathetic child since you came and it's annoying the shit out of me. Either spill your guts verbally or I'll have Mugen do it literally."

The other boy stared at Kanda for a moment, before giving him a lopsided smile. "I don't really think you wanna hear what's wrong, Yuu. It might embarrass ya."

"Try me," Kanda glared, folding his arms in defiance.

Lavi sighed and played with his wristband trying very hard not to seem too upset, but failing. "…It's gotta do with Lenalee."

Kanda felt his blood boil, already jumping to the wrong conclusion, hands on Mugen's hilt. "Lavi… I warned you."

"Huh," the younger teen glanced up and blanched at the homicidal expression on Kanda's face. "Wow, wait a minute Yuu! It's not what ya-"

"I fucking _warned_, you… That if you made her cry, _I'd slice your damn throat open_!"

"No, no, Yuu, you don't get it!!! Look it's not like that!"

"Ten seconds," hissed Kanda, seething and thirsty for blood. "You have _ten fucking seconds_ to elaborate before I gut you like a God damn Christmas goose. Ten."

"Eh!?" Lavi jumped up and started edging his way to the door, Kanda slowly stalking after him. "Now listen-"

"Seven."

"There's been a bit of an issue with-"

"_Four_."

"Lenalee and I are still together!!!"

Kanda stopped counting and sheathed his weapon with a pout. And he was looking forward to killing something today, too.... Damn it. "Then what the hell happened? What's the matter with Lenalee?"

"I… Well," Lavi scratched his head with uncomfortable look. "Do ya really wanna know?"

"_Usagi_… She better not be pregnant, or you'll have to answer to that psychopath she calls her brother."

"He would be the least of my worries, considerin' the Panda would most likely kill me first, but no. She ain't expecting."

Kanda was getting impatient. His nerves were at they're limits and he was so fucking close to skinning the moron alive and to hell with whatever the fuck was ailing him. "Get to the fucking point already!"

"Alright, alright!" Lavi glanced around and leaned in a bit too close for Kanda's personal comfort. "Ya know we've been… uh… intimate and all, yeah?"

Kanda couldn't help the involuntary flinch that shuddered his frame. He was aware of Lavi and Lenalee's relationship. Not in detail, but it was pretty obvious how far they'd gone after that incident where he caught the Bookman sneaking out of her room one morning. Hell, the idiot practically told him flat out when he confronted him in the hall. Still, Lenalee was the closest thing to family he had in the Order, and it was still hard for him to imagine her being that close to someone, especially if that someone was one of their closest friends. He nodded stiffly. "Yeah… so?"

"Right. Well, uh…" Lavi laughed lightly. "How do I put this? It's been great and all, and holy hell, I'm still in love with her. But when we're together, Lenalee just… she ain't exactly… you know what I'm saying?"

"Lavi, what the fuck are you trying to-"

"She ain't getting off to it."

Kanda's eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. "…What?"

"You know…" Lavi made a lewd motion with his hands and sighed pathetically. "The motion of my ocean? The way I-"

"I GET THE FUCKING PICTURE!"

The samurai staggered back against the wall and tried to erase the images from his mind before they were burned into his memory. Oh that was just too much information. _Far_ too much information. He was pretty sure there were blisters on his face from the frustration and embarrassment he felt from this conversation.

Lavi waved a cautious hand in front of his eyes. "Uh… Yuu? You alive or what?"

Kanda shut his jaw with a snap teeth grinding at his hands went up to rub at his head. "I… did not need to know about that. I seriously didn't want to hear the _fucking details _of your sex life!"

The other winced, but shrugged. "Well, I tried to warn ya. Kept insisting, anyway."

"Sorry I fucking asked," Kanda muttered.

"I just don't know what to do," Lavi exhaled, running his fingers through his tousled hair and shifting a bit. "I feel so guilty, ya know? I don't wanna be pushing her if she rather we didn't… you know."

Kanda was silent for a while, debating on if he should let it be or if he should possibly try and consol the taller boy beside him. Losing that battle to his stupider side, he closed his eyes and huffed. "…I doubt she's sleeping with you just to make you happy."

A single jade eye blinked over curiously, but there weren't any interruptions. Good, idiots could be taught. Kanda continued. "She's a smart woman. She knows what she's asking for, and what she hopes to gain from it. It's just difficult to find what works for both of you. Not that I'm an expert at this shit, but it sure as hell was a pain in the ass figuring out the Moyashi's odd kinks."

Lavi smirked a bit. "Beansprout has kinks?"

Kanda's brow twitched. "Do you want my fucking advice or not?"

"I'm all ears," Lavi nodded eagerly.

"Then shut the hell up and let me talk," He paused for a moment, biting his lip. "It's not your fault that she can't always be satisfied by you. Girls are difficult to figure out with or without being in a relationship with them… And yes, _I know_ Moyashi isn't female, so don't fucking go there."

Lavi's mouth closed.

"…Just give it time. Nothing's ever gong to turn out perfectly like they do in those shitty romance novels my master loved to read,"

"Yuu…" Lavi stared at him in awe for a moment, then his face broke into a genuine grin. "I'll keep that in mind,"

"Che," Kanda sniffed, brushing off his shoulders and turning away. "You do that."

Neither of them spoke, and Kanda was grateful, thinking that they were officially off the topic. But good things must come to an end, and the rabbit just had to open his mouth. "So… What are you gonna give Allen for Valentine's Day?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Who the fuck said the Moyashi was getting anything?"

"That's not romantic, you know."

"Do I look like a sniveling, love sick idiot to you?"

"Nooo," Lavi grinned waggling his brows suggestively. "But you sure act like a jealous husband whenever Allen's getting spied on by pimple face and the goons from Central."

Kanda clenched his fists and turned o his heel, storming off to his room for some much needed peace and quiet. He heard the imbecile calling after him in a gleeful voice as he hurried away.

"Yuuuuuu! Just admit that you love him, already, will ya?"

"DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH?!?"

In the far corners of his mind, though, the older boy was seriously considering the apprentice Bookman's words.

_~TBC?~_


End file.
